Anniversary Party
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: The gang is planning a party regarding the school's anniversary! How will they prepare? How will the party end up? Read to find out! Disclaimer : I don't own HOA!
1. Chapter 1

**My first multi-chaptered fic! Updates will not be that fast, since this is finals week. So, I apologize if I don't update often. Enjoy!**

Amber was squealing very loud from the common room, at 7.30 a.m on a Saturday.

"EVERYONE! I HAVE THE BEST ANNOUNCEMENT EVER! GET IN THE COMMON ROOM NOW!"

Everyone groaned as they went inside the common room.

"What is it Amber?" Patricia groaned.

"Why would you squeal that loud on a Saturday? And why aren't you asleep? You're one of the heaviest sleepers!" Eddie complained.

"Amber, it's a Saturday, I need to sleep now, and I don't wake up until noon." Alfie moaned.

"Everyone! Quit your complaining and hear me out! Mr. Sweet allowed me to do another dance!"

"Why would we need another dance, we have had 3 dances so far in 2 terms. What other occasions are there?" Fabian asked.

"Well, let's see, oh yeah, the school's anniversary."

"Which is not until a couple of months Amber, and how did Mr. Sweet agree to another dance? The end-of-exhibition party ended just a few months ago." Nina asked.

"He said that we're allowed to do another dance as long as we: 1. Don't mess it up. 2. Do everything in order. Maybe we can write it in the website?"

"What is there to write for the dance?" Joy asked, Mara nodding along.

"How we prepare, what happened during preparations, I guess- Oh yeah! I know! Nominations!"

"For what? Nominate who? It's not prom, Amber." Jerome stated.

"How about we do a show, you know like a talent show. To entertain, they can sing, dance, and all that." Mick suggested.

"That's a great idea Mick!" Amber squealed, "I'll talk to Mr. Sweet, if he agrees, I'll set the teams, and also sign-up sheets for the show. That's all, you can go back to sleep."

"Amber, we're not that sleepy anymore, other than your boyfriend and Jerome over there." Patricia stated, pointing over to Alfie and Jerome, who was already asleep on the couch.

"Alright, just do whatever you want. And Eddie, could you help me persuade Mr. Sweet to do the dance? I don't think he's that sure yet, about the dance." Amber said.

"Yeah, sure, maybe, I don't know. I think persuading him is simple, Amber. But, sure. I'll help." Eddie replied, before going back to his room.

AT MR. SWEET'S OFFICE…

"Hey Dad? Can we really do the dance?" Eddie asked, entering his father's office.

"I believe I told Ms. Millington that the dance was allowed. What would the dance be like?"

"Well, Amber hasn't discussed it yet with the rest of the house, but we were thinking of holding like a talent show to entertain the audience, and we can nominate winners at the end."

"Well that's a pleasant idea. We haven't had a talent show in years. I approve of the idea, as long as you organize it well."

"Of course. Bye Dad! And thanks!" Eddie exclaimed before rushing out the door.

BACK AT ANUBIS HOUSE…

"Hey guys! Sweetie said yes!" Eddie exclaimed, rushing to the dining room, stopping behind Patricia, and put his hand on her shoulder. Patricia choked on the orange juice she was drinking, and glared at him.

"Don't startle me like that, Weasel!"

"Sorry Yacker, didn't mean to." Eddie smirked.

"Sweetie said yes? Really? YAY! NOW WE CAN PREPARE! I'LL SET THE TEAMS! IN AN HOUR, EVERYONE SHOULD BE IN THE COMMON ROOM!" Amber squealed, rather loudly. Everyone groaned, and went back to their respective conversations.

AN HOUR LATER…

Everyone was already scattered around the common room. Eddie and Patricia shared the loveseat, Joy, Mick, and Alfie was squashed at the other couch. Nina, Fabian, Mara and Jerome shared the smaller chairs, Nina on Fabian's lap, Mara on Jerome's lap.

"Everyone here?" Amber exclaimed.

"Yes, Amber, everyone's here." Eddie groaned.

"Alrighty then! Everyone! The theme of the dance?"

"Hollywood style?" Nina asked.

"Does that mean I have to wear a long, sparkly dress?" Patricia groaned.

"I think so Patricia. But I'm the same as Patricia. I don't wanna wear the long dresses." Joy stated.

"But I want to!" Amber whined.

"Amber! How about casual glam?" Mara suggested.

"Well, boys don't have to wear tuxes right?" Eddie stated.

"Yeah, that's right. Casual glam means, only dress shirts." Fabian said.

"Alright then. Casual glam it is." Amber said, typing on her iPad.

"How about the talent show?" Jerome asked.

"Well, I already provided sign up sheets. Auditions in 2 weeks. Enough time?" Amber asked. There was a chorus of 'yes' and 'sure'.

"Now, for the preparation teams. Eddie, Patricia, music!" Eddie high-fived Patricia, knowing that the section was their specialty.

"Nina, Joy, Mara, decorations! Joy, you're in charge of blogging too, alright?" Amber asked.

"Sure Amber!" Joy exclaimed.

"Alfie and Mick, I can't believe I'm saying this, foods and beverages!" The room was filled with groans, except Alfie and Mick, who cheered and high-fived each other.

"Fabian and Jerome, equipments!"

"How about you Amber?" Mara asked.

"I'm handling the auditions with Ms. Valentine and Mr. Sweet."

"Alright then, it's settled! Let's get these preparations on the workings!" Nina said.

"Wait! Alfie, Mick, don't you dare only order bananas and spaghetti!" Amber said, followed by roars of laughter, loudest from Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia. After everyone calmed down, they went with their respective partners to prepare the dance.

MUSIC AREA…

"So, what do you think the music should be?" Eddie asked, entering his and Fabian's room, Patricia trailing behind.

"Well, it is casual glam, maybe, you know, pop rock? I know Amber will hate metal bands."

"Yeah, it's a shame. Well, what bands you know, have that?"

"That, is simple, oh boyfriend of mine. Thanks to my lovely twin sister, Piper, apparently she can help during those times. Good enough?"

"1. Nice old English accent. 2. Sure. That's good enough. 3. Make sure that you guys wear different outfits, unless you want me to smackaroo with Piper again." Eddie stated, earning a smack on the arm from Patricia.

"OW! What was that for!"

"No time for joking, Weasel! Unless you want to miss our date to town!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. You go give a holler to your twin sister, then prepare. Alright?"

"Alright, bye Krueger. See you in a couple of hours."

**First chapter done! Second chapter will be up in either a few hours, or next week. I'm packed! Review please! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter has arrived! Enjoy! I'll list down the teams for preparations!**

**Eddie and Patricia: Music**

**Nina, Joy and Mara: Decorations**

**Fabian and Jerome: Equipments**

**Alfie and Mick: Foods and Beverages**

**Amber and the teachers: Talent show**

Decorations Area…

"So, Joy, you're the best in this. What colors should we use?" Nina asked, while Joy was scribbling something on her notepad, Mara peeking over her shoulder.

"Well, casual glam, so maybe outgoing but still soft? Subtle colors?" Joy suggested.

"How about maybe we take colors from each category?" Mara said.

"What do you mean Mara?" Nina asked.

"Well, casual glam is two themes combined to one. So maybe we can find from each theme then combine them together?"

"Great idea Mara!" Joy exclaimed, "Casual huh? Well, gray? Blue? I know! Turquoise!"

"How about glam? Dark red, gold, silver?"

"Turquoise and silver?"

"Nice!" Joy exclaimed. She wrote it down on her notepad. After discussing about other decorations, Mara left the room to play chess with Jerome.

"So, Joy…" Nina dragged on.

"Yeah Nina?"

"I'm still doubted you know? Not that I hate you or anything, it's just that I still doubt that maybe you still have feelings for Fabian?"

"Nina, no offense, but the feelings will still stay. He was my first crush, you know. But, I won't chase after him or whatsoever, I realized that you guys are meant to be, and I chose to not get in the way. Besides, I have Mick now."

"Oh yeah, you- Wait what?! You're with MICK?!"

"Well yeah, oh yeah we didn't tell anyone yet." Joy grinned sheepishly, "I guess we didn't want anyone to know yet."

"You do know once Amber knows, she's going to freak and ramble on about your scrapbook right?"

"Just realized that." They broke out into fits of laughter.

"So Joy, friends?"

"Best friends." They hugged each other and broke apart a few seconds later. Just a moment after, Patricia came in, rather rushing.

"Patricia, why are you rushing?" Nina asked, suspicious.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Patricia said, waving her hand as she walks to her closet.

"Patricia, we're both your best friends. We know when something's going on. Why are you rummaging through your closet?"

"Just looking for something, somewhere…" Patricia dragged on. Joy and Nina gave her a look. Patricia finally gave in.

"Alright! I'm going on a date with Eddie! Happy?"

"Why wouldn't you tell us?" Joy asked.

"Because I know that you guys are going to ramble about it, and then Amber would get suspicious, she would beg me for reasons, and when I tell her, she's going to get so psyched, and she'll ask me for permission to do my hair and wardrobe! I don't want that!"

"Don't want what?" Amber said, coming into the room.

"Do you know how to knock?"

"Geez, sorry Patricia."

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I was looking for Nina. I knew she was here, so I just barged in. What did you not want?"

"Here goes the torture."

"Patricia, just tell her, if she gets suspicious you're the one in trouble!" Nina said.

"Yes, _mother. _Apparently Eddie asked me out on a date."

"Wait, why are you so nervous about the date Patricia?" Joy asked.

"I am NOT!"

"Yes you are Patricia. Tell me why and tell me now!" Amber demanded. Patricia mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Nina asked.

"It's oufistyeaanipesaly." Patricia mumbled.

"What?" Joy asked.

"It's our first year anniversary!" Patricia finally exclaimed.

"No wonder I felt awkward when I walked into the room." Joy muttered.

"Anyways, can I dress you up? Please?" Amber practically begged.

"No Amber!"

"PLEASE PATRICIA!"

"Fine!"

"Yay!" Amber dolled Patricia, much to her dismay. After about two hours, she finally finished. Patricia ended up with a simple black dress that ended up to her knees with a gold belt, white studded pumps, and a bow-shaped silver evening clutch. She wore the heart locket Eddie had gave her during summer break. She wore a nude lipstick, some blush, eyeliner and natural-colored eyeshadow. Overall, she looked simple but amazing.

"Geez, thanks guys." Patricia said.

"Don't mention it." Amber replied.

"Well, I guess I'll be going."

"Tell us everything later alright!"

This is going to be a long night for Patricia _and _Eddie.

EQUIPMENTS…

"So, Jerome, what equipments?" Fabian asked in Jerome's and Alfie's room.

"Well, let's see, drums, guitars, other musical instruments, microphones, disco balls?"

"Disco balls? Where can we get that?"

"Oh yeah…"

"I'll just try to ask Mr. Sweet later. So, the other?"

"I guess there's no more, other than tables and chairs."

"Well, that was easy." Fabian stated.

"Yeah, that's simple. So, maybe I should go to Mr. Sweet? Or you?" Jerome offered.

"I'm good. You're better at persuading him anyways."

"Alright, see you next time Stutter Rutter." Jerome set off to find Mr. Sweet and Fabian set off back to his room.

EDDIE AND PATRICIA'S DATE…

Eddie was waiting under the staircase. He was wearing a striped dress shirt, blackish brown dress pants, and black dress shoes. Patricia came down the stairs and smiled when she saw Eddie.

"Wow, looking stunning Yacker."

"I have to look my best. Not so bad yourself, Weasel."

"Come on, let's get going. This is the only time you allowed me to have dates at restaurants, so I have to _cherish the moment_." Eddie said, emphasizing the last part in a fake British accent, which earn a playful smack from Patricia.

"Hey! I hate restaurants, and you know that. So, as you say it, _let's get going._" Eddie laughdeed before getting inside the cab, Patricia following behind.

**Second chapter done! Third chapter will be up maybe in a few days! Review please!**

**Patricia's outfit : patricia_outfit_for_date/set?id=63401977**

**Eddie's outfit : eddie_outfit_for_date/set?id=63456732#stream_box**

**This story is going to be 10 chappies long! So, maybe this will be finished by December. So, just wait patiently for the updates. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter here! Enjoy this one! I'm going to give the points of the chappies from now on!**

**Foods and Beverages department (Alfie+Mick) starts planning**

**Jerome persuades Mr. Sweet to lend them equipments (meaning disco balls)**

**What happens at the Peddie date**

**I know it will spoil the whole plot, but I just want to give some hints! Also, I'm using British references, so don't get confused please!**

FOODS AND BEVERAGES DEPARTMENT...

"So, what food can we serve there?" Alfie asked Mick at the common room.

"Well, Amber didn't want bananas, but some spaghetti couldn't hurt." Mick suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. What else? Salad?"

"Yeah, some fruits. Maybe chips?"

"How about some crisps?"

"Yeah, let's just give some snacks, yeah?"

"How about a chocolate fountain!"

"Yeah, nice idea mate!"

"Marshmallows, maybe?"

"Do you think Amber will like our planning?"

"Of course she will! But knowing her, she probably won't allow raspberries. This reminds me, cupcakes!"

"How about the drinks?"

"Simple, either water or punch."

"Alright, I think that's enough, don't you think Alfie?"

"Yeah, that's done Mick!"

"Well, that ends our discussion! See you later mate!"

"Same goes to you Mick!" They both went out of the common room and went their separate ways.

MR. SWEET'S OFFICE…

"Excuse me, Mr. Sweet? Are you inside?" Jerome's voice was heard through the door.

"Enter, Mr. Clarke." Jerome went inside his office, and reluctantly sat down.

"Can I help you? Is it something about the party?"

"The equipments, Mr. Sweet. We know that we're going to use the instruments from the student lounge. So, can you lend us a disco ball?"

"A disco ball? Now where will you get that?"

"The one that we used for the exhibition masked ball?"

"Ahh, yes, you may use it. It's in the storage. You may take it anytime you want."

"Thanks Sweetie!" Jerome got up from his seat and went out of his headmaster's office, heading back to the House.

PEDDIE DATE…

"Wow, I have to admit, this is the first time I actually enjoyed eating in a restaurant." Patricia admitted, eating a spoon of her Mac and Cheese.

"I'm glad you enjoyed our first year anniversary." Eddie said, taking a bite from his steak. He had taken Patricia to a fancy restaurant, a 15-minute drive from the House. It was classy and fancy, and Patricia seemed to enjoy it, at least until someone unexpected and unwanted decided to show up.

"Oh Eddie! Is that you!" A squeaky girl's voice was heard. Eddie smacked his palm to his forehead, and Patricia was irritated and confused at the same time.

"Hey, _Caroline_." Eddie managed to answer.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Patricia asked, completely irritated.

"Yacker, calm. Caroline, meet Patricia. Patricia, meet Caroline. Caroline here, is my _ex-_girlfriend. Patricia here, is my _girlfriend._" Eddie said, emphasizing the word _ex _and_ girlfriend._

"Nice to meet you, _Patricia_." Caroline said in a fake sugary sweet voice, a tone Eddie knows is completely hated by Patricia.

"I wish I could say the same, but I can't really." Patricia said. Patricia shoot death glares at Eddie, and he just buried his face in his palms.

"So, what actually brings you to England, Caroline?" Eddie asked.

"Oh please, Eddie. You know why. To visit you of course!" Caroline piped, hugging Eddie sideways. Eddie was irritated inside, and Patricia was fuming. Patricia sent looks to Eddie, as if they're communicating by looks.

_Please let me do my move._

_Patricia! It's a restaurant!_

_So! You know I rarely do manners!_

_Alright! She's all yours!_

Patricia sent a thankful look to Eddie, before doing her signature move.

"Excuse me, _Caroline._ I have to take a sip of my drink." Patricia said. Caroline didn't seem to hear her, seeing that she's too busy _flirting _with Eddie.

'_Wow,how did he treated girls until they wanted to fly to England just to see him?' _Patricia thought. She took her glass, before 'accidentally' tilting her glass, pouring her water all over Caroline. They were in a secluded part of the restaurant, and there were barely any customers there.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Patricia said, faking surprise.

"Oh! Eddie! She did it on purpose! Do something!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Oh I don't know, Caroline. I think she didn't mean to do that. After all, she was just drinking. You were the one not watching."

"I, I have to go. See you next time, Eddie, _Patricia._" Caroline stuttered, before rushing off. After Patricia was sure she left, she was set into fits of laughter.

"What's so funny, Yacker?"

"I don't know. What did you do to make girls fly halfway across the globe to find you?"

"I have no idea."

"Come on, let's just finish, then maybe a walk around town? I don't want to face a night having to explain everything to Amber."

"Alright then, let's go." They finished up their food and went around they, enjoying the moment.

"You do know that I won't choose anyone other than you to be my companion in life right?" Eddie said while they were strolling around at the park, their hands intertwined.

"Even those American beach girls, with fake tan and completely full about their makeup?" Eddie laughed at that, before answering again.

"Yes, Patricia. Even compared to those, you're way better."

"Thanks Eddie."

"Why?"

"For loving me, for me. I love you, Eddie."

"I love you too Patricia." Eddie placed a short and sweet kiss on her lips, before strolling off again. After a good 30-minute walk, they decided to head back. When they arrived, they were pulled to the common room by none other than Amber herself. The whole house was gathered there.

"Alright! You promised to tell us about your date! So, tell now!"

"I didn't promise!" Patricia denied.

"But you have to tell! You're the first couple in Anubis House to ever survived for the whole year! You have to tell!" Patricia and Eddie finally gave in, and they groaned.

This was going to be a long night.

**I guessed this focused most on the date. Oh well. And I just realized what Amber said. If they survived S3 without breaking up, they would be the first couple to ever survived a whole year! So please Eddie and Patricia, don't break up! Eddie, you really would break up with Patricia after all you guys have been to during the 2****nd**** term? There's no way! You guys went through too much to break up! Enough with my rambling about Peddie, review! 4****th**** chapter would be up, don't know when. **

**Clue : The House is going to find out something about someone, no scratch that, 2 people. And the teams are revealed!**

**Thanks! And Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter on its way! Here you go! Wow, I can't believe it, I update fast. Hehehee. Anyways, here's what's going to happen in this chapter.**

**Everyone finds out about Moy**

**The teams for the talent show are revealed**

**Not much happens here, so, no flames because it's short! Enjoy!**

Joy woke up earlier than the others, or so she thought. She decided to go for a little run around the campus. She put on a sweatshirt and some shorts, and went down. On the way out, she met with none other Mick Campbell, going out for a run while eating none other than a banana. She quietly chuckled before running after him.

"Hey Mick! Wait up!" Mick turned around, and saw her, his stunning girl Joy.

"Hey Joy, you go for runs?"

"Yeah, not exactly. Only if I wake up early enough."

"So, wanna run together?"

"Aren't we already running together?" They laughed and continued. They came to a halt in front of the campus and decided to rest.

"Hey Joy? How long are we going to keep this relationship a secret?"

"It's not really a secret anymore, Mick."

"What do you mean? Who knows?"

"Guess. Clue, not Patricia."

"Who? Fabian?"

"Nope."

"Then I don't know who."

"Nina."

"Ohh- Wait? Nina!"

"Yeah, Nina. Why?"

"You guys were like, mortal enemies, and now you guys are what, BFFs?"

"I've grown to really like her, you know. She's lovely. I guess the only thing that kept us apart was Fabian. But now we're on good terms, and Nina doesn't mind, well she still minds, but not as much, when I hang out with Fabian."

"Well, that makes it easier. Joy, what do you say? Wanna race back?"

"So on Campbell."

"Try and stop me Mercer." They raced back to the House, and in 5 minutes, they were back. Joy won, and Mick lost just by a couple of milliseconds.

"Well, freshen up and I'll meet you down in maybe 30?" Mick asked.

"Sure, see you later Mick." Joy said, and gave him a peck on the lips, which unfortunately was seen by Amber.

"YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER! AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME! HOW DARE YOU!" Amber screamed from the stairs, which woke up the whole house, including Trudy, excluding Victor, who was nowhere to be seen.

"Amber, stop screaming for once will you!" Patricia groaned.

"What couple problem is it now Amber?" Nina asked, sounding sleepy, before leaning onto Fabian's shoulder, who luckily was next to her.

"It's Mick and Joy! They're together and they won't tell me!" Amber wailed.

"Wait, Mick, Joy, together?" Mara asked, sounding surprised.

"Here comes the trouble." Joy muttered.

"Joy! You're with Mick!" Patricia exclaimed. Joy mouthed 'help me' to Nina, who gave a 'sorry' look back.

"Yeah, we're together." Joy finally answered.

"Since when?" Alfie asked.

"Since I don't know, last month?" Mick answered.

"LAST MONTH! WE HAVE TO WORK ON YOUR SCRAPBOOK LIKE NOW! Amber exclaimed.

"Amber!" Joy exclaimed.

"PLEASE?"

"Not now, alright? Maybe when we're already, I don't know, 5 months?"

"Fine.." Amber whined.

"Anyways, everyone, freshen up! I'll share the sign up sheets! As I said yesterday, auditions in 2 weeks! Chop chop!" Amber demanded. Everyone groaned before going to their respective rooms.

30 MINUTES LATER…

Everyone was scattered around the common room, seats like the day before.

"Here on my hands, are sign-up sheets. You may take them, and sign up for the talent show! It's gonna be fun!" Amber announced. Everyone took 1 sheet and began discussing who goes with who.

"Hey girls?" Nina said.

"Yeah Nina?" Patricia answered.

"Do you perhaps, you know, wanna do a group together? All five of us?"

"That's a great idea Nina!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yeah! I agree! So what's the group name?" Mara asked.

"How about Anubis Quintet Girls?" Amber suggested.

"Anything more unique?" Joy asked.

"The Swiftie Stars?" Nina suggested.

"Why Taylor Swift?" Patricia asked.

"Well, I was thinking of using her songs for both auditions and the talent show, if we pass."

"Sure, that's a great idea." Joy said.

"Alright then, let's sign up!" Mara exclaimed.

BOYS SIGN-UP…

Fabian decided to do a guitar and singing solo. The others were still discussing of what to do.

"Hey Mick?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah Eddie?"

"I was thinking, wanna light up the mood of the audience later?"

"And how exactly is that?"

"Making poems-"

"About food!"

"That's actually a great idea. So, let's go with that!"

"Alright mate!" Eddie and Mick signed up to read poems about food. While Jerome and Alfie decided to…

"Hey Alfredo?"

"Yeah mate?"

"How about if we give The Amazing Alfredo another try?"

"Only me?"

"The Amazing Alfredo and The Exquisite Clarke?"

"Nice mate!"

"Let's sign up then!"

They all signed up and returned their sheets to Amber. Amber then read their forms to everyone. But before she could read, Fabian interrupted.

"Hey Amber, how about if we keep our acts a secret, yeah? You know, to surprise each other. In this case, only you know who's going to do what." Fabian suggested.

"But.. Alright." Amber gave in, quite easily, maybe because either way, she's still going to fin out who's going to do what.

She's in for quite a complex talent show, different from the other.

**And there you go! To clear things up:**

**Ch 1-3 all happened in one day**

**The Anubis girls will do a singing group**

**Fabian will do a solo, guitar and singing**

**Eddie and Mick will read poems about food**

**Alfie and Jerome will do magic tricks together.**

**That will clear things up. I'll update A.S.A.P, if that's even possible. Bye! And review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my! I haven't updated in a looong time! So, basically this is chapter 5! And to keep you guys noted so you guys won't throw virtual random things at me :D, I was packed, and internet was down. So, my apologies.**

**Alright, so what happens?**

**Practices for each group: The Swiftie Stars, Fabian, Eddie and Mick, Jerome and Alfie**

**Auditions**

**Enjoy!**

Auditions in 2 weeks, the Swiftie Stars decided to practice at Nina and Amber's room.

"Amber, I was thinking, didn't you say you were handling auditions?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why are you joining the talent show then?"

"Patricia, I said I was handling auditions, not judging them!"

"Ohh, now I get it."

"Guys, come on. Let's just practice. What songs should we use for auditions?" Nina said.

"Taylor Swift right?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, have any ideas Joy?" Mara asked.

"Fearless?" Joy suggested.

"Nice! Any other ideas?" Nina asked. Everyone just shrugged.

"Alright then! Let's practice!" Nina exclaimed.

They practiced for about an hour, including the moves and formations. After they were sure they finished preparing, they went off.

FABIAN and EDDIE+MICK PRACTICE

"Hey mate, what are you doing for the talent show anyways?" Mick asked Fabian, who was going through his song book.

"Well, I was thinking of doing a song-"

"What song? For Nina?" Eddie asked.

"I guess, I mean, but, it's, yeah it's for her."

"Well, what song are you going to use?" Mick asked.

"I was thinking of I Wanna Grow Old with You by Westlife, if I pass the auditions. For the auditions itself, I'll just strum out a tune from my songbook. Or maybe, Home by Phillip Phillips."

"Wow, then go for it." Eddie said, going through his laptop.

"Hey, Eddie, what should we read to them?" Mick asked.

"I have one. Listen."

_We'd never seen the teachers_

_In a state of such distress_

_The principal was yelling_

_That the lunchroom was a mess_

_It all started, oh so innocent_

_By a kid, that was kind of decent_

_He accidentally threw a bun_

_But the others decided to raise the fun_

_It became a food battlefield_

_Everyone trying to throw their meat_

_Just as a student was throwing lettuce_

_The principal came right from the entrance_

_Everyone kept silent_

_Not a word was heard_

_The principal said something violent_

_And they accused the bully herd_

_The teachers used some words_

_We're not allowed to mention_

_So that was how_

_We ended at detention_

"Hilarious mate!" Mick said. By the time Eddie finished, Fabian and Mick were rolling on the floor, laughing.

"I know right!" Eddie said.

"That means we're fully prepared, huh Eddie?"

"Very, Mick. Very."

DURING JEROME AND ALFIE'S PRACTICE

"Hey, Alfred?" Jerome asked Alfie in their room.

"Wait mate, I'm still trying to figure out the magic tricks."

"That's just it. Why don't we do the magic trick from Gustav's visit?"

"Jerome, that's almost hard, and maybe impossible. But sure, yeah."

"Alright then, it's settled. We're using that."

"Wait, we're using that?"

"Yeah, mate. And the thing, we'll use fake amulets."

"Wow, you're right. Alright then. It's settled."

"Alright, then. Let's practice, and after we settled, we can do whatever we want."

"Deal mate." They spent the next hour preparing, making the fake amulets using Alfie's amulet, and just plain practicing. After they were sure they got it right, they went off.

COMMON ROOM...

Who knows how, no one, but everyone ended in the common room at the same time. Everyone decided to sit on the floor, instead of sitting on the chairs.

"Alright guys! Finished with your practices?" Amber asked. Everyone murmured yes's and yeah's.

"Alright, just remember, 2 weeks. 2 weeks. Wow, I'm so nervous."

"Amber, we all are." Patricia stated, rolling her eyes.

"So, who would be judging?" Eddie asked.

"Well, Ms. Valentine, Mr. Sweet, and 2 unexpected." Amber said with a smile.

"Amber…" Nina whined.

"I vowed to Mr. Sweet that I won't tell anyone!"

"Alright then, I guess we'll have to wait and see for ourselves." Fabian groaned, which was rather unusual.

AUDITIONS...

It was hard to believe, yes, but 2 weeks has passed, and it was time for auditions. The Swiftie Stars were first from Anubis House. They entered, to find Mr. Sweet, Ms. Valentine, Mrs. Andrews, and Mr. Winkler.

"Wait! Mr. Winkler!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Surprised to see me girls?"

"We thought you had a disease!" Joy exclaimed.

"I did, and I still do. But I still manage to come and judge you guys, thanks to Amber over here." Mr. Winkler stated, and Amber had a big grin on her face.

"And Mrs. Andrews?" Mara asked.

"I spared some time to come here and see you guys auditioned."

"Alright girls, you ready?" Ms. Valentine. They nodded and the music began. They sang quite well, and they did their moves gracefully, and almost perfectly. Amber almost tripped over her own foot while doing a spin and Mara did a step in the wrong direction. But other than that, they were amazing.

"Wow girls, never knew you could sing and dance. That was amazing." Mrs. Andrews complimented.

"Well, thank you. And we'll keep you noted." Mr. Sweet. Next was Fabian. He was just as surprised as the girls when he saw Mrs. Andrews and Mr. Winkler. Fabian played the guitar perfectly and he sang very harmoniously.

"Fabian, do you like to sing?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"Well, I don't really sing in public, but this is a one time chance. As of guitar, I've played them since I was quite young."

"Well, we'll keep you noted Fabian." Ms. Valentine stated. Next after Fabian was Jerome and Alfie. They were not really surprised to see the two unexpected teachers. They did their magic performance surprisingly perfect.

"Mr. Clarke, you do magic?" Mr. Sweet asked, quite amazed.

"Well, yeah. I was taught by Alfie."

"Alright, we'll keep you noted, boys." Mr. Winkler stated. Last from Anubis House was Eddie and Mick. They weren't very surprised with the arrivals of the two teachers, since Eddie didn't know Mr. Winkler, and Mick didn't know about Mrs. Andrews' resignation. They read the poem, and by the time they finished, Ms. Valentine and Mr. Winkler were cracking up.

"Tell me, Edison. Since when did you write such amazing poems?" Mr. Sweet asked his son.

"Personal experience back in America." Eddia simply stated.

"Well, we'll keep you noted, Eddie and Mick." Mrs. Andrews stated. Eddie and Mick went back to the House and saw that everyone was at the common room.

"So, how was everyone's auditions?" Eddie said, taking a seat next to Patricia. They were choruses of yes's and well's.

"Well, we just need to wait for the week." Amber said.

A week has passed and everyone was at the common room, waiting for Amber with the results. After a good 3-minute wait, Amber finally arrived, with a sheet of paper.

"Alright! Attention everyone!" Everyone's heads turned to her.

"From Anubis House, let's see…"

"Amber, don't make us nervous!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Everyone passed!" Amber squealed. Everyone cheered with full happiness.

Wow, how are they going to perform in the talent show itself?

**And there you go! Sorry it took so long! The internet connection in my region was down, so automatically I can't update! I can't update using my Blackberry, and my dad took his iPad for business! I only can type at the laptop, and internet was bad! But now that it's back again, I may update in a few. Probably later night, or tomorrow. If I don't update tomorrow, it means I'll update at Thursday. Review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, without further ado, I present Chapter 6 of Anniversary Party!**

**Fabina has a picnic date **

**A surprise!**

Nina was in her room, alone. Amber was with Alfie, who knows where. Nina was looking for a song to sing for the talent show, when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Someone you should know!" Came a high-pitched voice. Nina chuckled silently before opening the door.

"Yes Fabian?"

"May I come in?"

"You do know you don't have to knock right? I change at the bathroom, same as Amber."

"Yeah, I know. Actually, not really." Fabian said sheepishly.

"Well then, come inside." Fabian came inside and sat on Nina's bed.

"So, what's up?" Nina asked, sitting beside him.

"Wanna go on a date?"

"When?"

"Uhm, let's see, half twelve."

"Fabian, that's 1 hour away!"

"I know."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Nina, you prepare fast, and besides, I've got everything prepared."

"Alright, what should I wear?"

"Wear something casual, alright?"

"Alright, bye Fabian."

"Bye Neens." He gave Nina a peck on the lips and went off. Nina sat on her bed, thinking of what to wear. Just then, Amber came rushing through the door.

"Nina! Are you going on a date?"

"How would you know?"

"I passed Fabian on the stairs."

"Ohh…"

"So, can I help you prepare? Pretty please?" Amber asked, giving her best puppy dog face.

"Alright Amber!" Nina laughed, and Amber squealed.

"Alright, you have to wear…"

"Something casual, don't go overboard!"

"I promise I won't! How long do you have?"

"An hour."

"An hour! Nina, we need at least 2 hours! Come on, we have to rush it!"

After an hour, Nina was finally dressed in a light blue halter neck top, light wash denim shorts, and black flats. Pretty simple. Amber gave her a light dash of sheer pink blush, a combination of eye shadow, and nude colored lip-gloss. Her hair was its natural way.

"Alright, Nina! Come on! You're ready!"

"Thanks Amber!" Nina went out of her room and down the stairs. She saw Fabian waiting for her down the stairs. He wore a blue plaid shirt, with a grey shirt underneath, some jeans, and Converse high-tops.

"You look beautiful. Let me guess, an Amber creation?" Fabian asked as he intertwined their fingers.

"Yep. You look nice as well."

"Shall we go?"

"We shall." They walked out and Fabian led Nina to the Sibuna clearing. Nina's jaw dropped when she saw what was in front of her. Some of the logs were moved to the side, and it was replaced with a plaid blanket, with a basket on top.

"A picnic?"

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then let's go and eat." They walked over and Fabian took out some containers.

"We have spaghetti, fruit salad, and some cube watermelons. For the drinks, iced tea. Sounds good?"

"Lovely. Let's eat!" Nina and Fabian took out the eating equipment and started to eat, chattering through the time. After they finished, they cleaned up and went back to the House.

"That, was, amazing! You cook?" Nina asked, shocked.

"Yeah, with a little help from Trudy."

"Wow.. I never knew you could cook."

"Well, did you enjoy it?"

"Yep, I did." They were leaning in to kiss, when Eddie interrupted them.

"Hey Fabian- Ohh, was I interrupting something?" Nina glared at him while Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Can I help you Eddie?" Fabian asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you, if that's alright with NiNi over here." Eddie answered.

"Don't call me NiNi. And anyway, sure, I'm alright with it." Nina grumbled.

"So, I'll see you later Neens?" Fabian asked.

"Alright. Bye Fabian." Nina pecked him on the cheek and went upstairs.

"Now, what is it Eddie?"

"Come on.." Eddie dragged him to their room. Inside the room, there was Alfie, Jerome and Mick.

"Alright, so what is this about?" Alfie asked.

"Well, I was thinking, how about if we do something for the girls?" Eddie suggested.

"Like what, a serenade?" Jerome asked sarcastically. Eddie said nothing, and Jerome's jaw dropped.

"SERENADE! EDDIE ARE YOU-"

"Would you just shut it Jerry! Yes I want to do a surprise serenade, but it won't be a surprise if you speak out loud!"

"Alright, speak your mind."

"Well, I was thinking of maybe doing a special performance, so we're not counted as competitors."

"And Sweetie will allow this?" Alfie asked.

"Let's call him and see. I don't want to run there. The girls will suspect us, especially my girlfriend." Eddie dialed Mr. Sweet's number and put it on loudspeaker.

"Eric Sweet at your service, how may I help you?" Mr. Sweet answered.

"Dad? It's me Eddie."

"Yes Edison?"

"I was thinking, if we could do a special performance for the party?"

"A special performance?"

"For the girls."

"Well, alright then. Singing?"

"Well yeah, we wanted to do a serenade."

"Alright then Edison. Just make sure you don't mess up."

"We won't Dad. Bye!" Mr. Sweet hung up.

"He said yes."

"We heard Eddie. It was on loudspeaker." Jerome told him.

"So, what songs?"

"Let's just discuss later alright? Right now, we need to find ways to ask the girls." Fabian suggested. The boys nodded and they went their separate ways.

**Ehh, not the best way to end the chapter. I think the next chapter will be quite long, seeing that more than 1 thing will happen. In fact, 4 things will happen! Spoiler alert.**

**Second, check out my bio! I explained a bit about my account, and my HOA ramble. I ramble about everything HOA related, but you guys might notice that the longest was about Patricia/Eddie/KT. I'm just a bit frustrated that they released an Eddie/KT promo pic, and never an Eddie/Patricia. **

**Anyways, READ AND REVIEW! BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, while I was writing the first chapters, I kept thinking of how to do this chapter. Seriously, this chapter took a lot of thinking! Hope you enjoy them! Special for this one and later on, I won't write what will happen. This one will be written in POV's since I thought it would be easier.**

**And also, I think you guys were confused. Why is there no school? Well, seriously, it slipped my mind. So to clear everything up :**

**Ch 1 – 3 happens at Saturday**

**Ch 4 happens on Sunday**

**First part of Ch 5 happens at the same day, auditions 2 weeks after (Saturday), announcements 1 week after, on a Sunday.**

**Ch 6 happens on Monday. Why? I just allow it. Let's just pretend, this happens on summer break, but the Anubis kids only had holidays for a month. The party happens after break is over. Simple? Enjoy.**

Joy's POV

I woke up in the morning to find my phone beeping, signaling that I received an email. I connected my phone to my email so that I don't have open my laptop to check my emails and articles, since now everyone send the articles through emails. I opened my email, to find an article sent anonymously. When I read it, it was very short, but I loved it to pieces.

_There was this simple, decent, innocent, and beautiful girl that works at the school website. She is as beautiful as a blooming flower, and a very strong personality. She went through all kinds of trouble last term, which made her like the lovely girl she was now. According to my opinion, she is very strong, sensitive, careful, simple, and just plain special and perfect. She has everything I could ask for, nothing more, nothing less._

_This girl is none other than Joy Mercer. Joy, will you go to the party with me?_

_~ Your one and only, Mick Campbell._

I squealed as loud as I could that woke up Patricia and Mara, and soon, Nina and Amber barged into the room.

"What is it Joy?" Amber asked.

"MICK ASKED ME TO THE PARTY!" I screamed as loud as I could, that the boys came rushing in as well a few moments later.

"I guess you read the email?" Mick asked, smirking.

"OF COURSE I'LL GO WITH YOU MICK!" I squealed, hugging him so tight, that we both stumbled and crashed on top of the floor. Everyone laughed, along with me and Mick.

"Alright then, so I'll see you at breakfast Joy?" Mick asked.

"Alright Mick, see you later." I pecked him on the cheek and he went off with the other boys.

"So, how did he ask you out?" Nina asked excitedly.

"He sent me a short article about me. Wanna read it?"

"Come on, let's hear it. Wait, I can't believe I just said that." Patricia said. I chuckled, typical Patty. I read them the article, and by the time I finished, Amber, Mara, and Nina were gushing over it, while Patricia just smiled at me.

"That was so sweet!" Amber squealed.

"Who knows? Maybe you guys are next." I said, smiling.

Oh how right I was.

Amber's POV

After reading the article, I went back to my room with Nina. We prepared ourselves and went downstairs. When I sat down, Alfie quickly rushed out of his seat and went to the kitchen. A few moments later, Alfie came back, carrying a stack of cupcakes with him, and gave them to me. When I looked at it, I gasped. There were 9 cupcakes, each with words that said,

"Will you go to the party with me, Amber?" Alfie asked.

"These aren't raspberries right?"

"Of course not."

"Then, YES!" I squealed, pecking him on the cheek. Alfie blushed, and I grinned widely. I tried one of the cupcakes, and it was,

"Delicious! How did you make these?"

"I got some help from Trudy. They were the same cupcakes as the raspberries one, I just changed the raspberries to strawberries." Alfie explained, proudly. I ate another one, they really were delicious.

Halfway through the meal, Eddie excused himself from the table. I wonder why.. Maybe he's preparing how to ask Patricia.

Patricia's POV

Eddie excused himself halfway through the meal. Wow, that never happens. I wonder what he's up to.

"Hey, why you think Eddie left the table?" Joy asked. I just shrugged and finished my meal. After I finished, I went up to my room, and found a small card on my bed.

_My dearest Yacker,_

_We need to talk. Can you come to my room in about 10?_

_Love,_

_Eddie_

'We need to talk?' What's there to talk about? Suddenly I became very nervous. What if he wants to break up with me? What if he thinks I wasn't good enough? I guess Joy knew that I was nervous because as soon as she went in, she quickly ran over to me.

"You alright?"

"Not really. Read this." Joy took the paper and scanned over it.

"It's just a simple note from Eddie."

"I know, it's just that.."

"You love him, don't you?"

"What?"

"I said, you love him, don't you?" I pondered over the thought. Did I really love him? If I didn't, I wouldn't be like this over a simple note. Realization dawn over me like sunlight.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, just go over there. Patricia, he loves you too, just go. He won't break up with you, I promise." I took a deep breath and went to Eddie's room. I knocked on his door, and he opened it in a few seconds. He smiled when he saw me. That means he won't break up with me. But I guess he noticed the nervousness across my face, and his face quickly filled with worry.

"Patricia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Alright, come in." I went in and sat on his bed, Eddie following after.

"I guess you got my note, Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"Y-yeah I did." I stuttered. Wait, I stuttered? That's not normal.

"Yacker, you sure you're alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, really." I manage to stutter out. Wow, am I really that nervous?

"Yacker.."

"Alright! I'm not!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous? There's nothing to be nervous about Yacker. It's not that- Wait, you really thought I was going to break up with you?" I looked down in embarrassment.

"Why would I break up with you?"

"Who knows? Maybe deep down you think I'm not good enough!" I snapped, tears were forming, and I never cry.

"Patricia, look at me." I stayed put, not wanting to look into his eyes. He lifted my chin, and wiped my tears away.

"I used half of the term just trying to get you, you played hard-to-get on me, and we survived one whole year together. I'm not letting that go to waste. Patricia, tell me one good reason I should break up with you." I stayed quiet, since I couldn't find anything, not even a bit, because I know, no matter what I say, Eddie's going to find a loophole through it. Besides, if I gave him just one good reason, and he pondered over it, and he decided to break up with me, I would be broken. He made me feel, special.

"See? You're amazing, just the way you are." I hugged him, and he rubbed my back.

"Thanks for everything Eddie." I felt a necklace being tied around my neck. I broke apart and looked down at the necklace. It was a gold heart locket that has the word _Love _engraved on the front. I looked back and forth between Eddie and the necklace.

"I forgot to give you an anniversary present. I decided that this is the perfect time to give it to you, since I also wanted to ask you to come to party with me. So, will you?" Eddie asked smiling. I smiled, and kissed him fully on the lips.

"I guess that's a yes?" Eddie asked, smirking. I just rolled my eyes, smiling. We spent a few more moments just talking about random things. After 15 minutes, Eddie decided to have another pancake run, and I left the room, smiling.

Mara's POV

I was reading a book on my bed when I saw Patricia came inside our room, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Joy asked curiously, a smile creeping onto her face.

"No reason, no reason at all.." Patricia answered, still smiling.

"Patricia, why are you smiling? Did Eddie propose to you or something?" I asked, smirking.

"Did Eddie asked you to move- Wait, is that _your_ necklace? I've never seen it before." Joy asked, quickly rushing over to Patricia. Curious, I rushed over to her as well.

"Just a simple anniversary present from Eddie." Patricia shrugged.

"Wait, you guys are already a _year _together?" I asked, surprised. Patricia blushed lightly.

"Yeah…" Patricia said.

"See? I told you he won't break up with you!" Joy exclaimed.

"Patricia, you really thought Eddie was going to break up with you?" I asked.

"Uhm, yeah. His note sounded serious! Anything could've happen!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Anyway, he only gave you that? Nothing else happened?" Joy asked, curious.

"No, something else did happen."

"What?" I asked. Woah, I've never been ecstatic over someone else's relationship before. Amber's rubbing off me.

"He told me that- Wait, I can trust you with this right? Especially you Mara," she said pointing at me,"Do NOT even try to tell a single soul, especially your blackmailing boyfriend."

"I promise to not tell anyone, not even Amber. Or Nina." I promised.

"And you Joy?"

"I swear." Joy said, slightly putting her hand over her eye. Maybe that's their special handshake or whatsoever. They are the closest of friends. Patricia smiled at the both of us and locked the door, but not before hearing a knock. She huffed and opened the door, to face my amazing and admirable boyfriend.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your girlish moments," he snickered while Patricia glared at him, "But I need to steal my girlfriend for a while."

"Sorry girls, you can tell me later alright Patricia?" I apologized. Patricia just nodded and I left with Jerome. He brought me into his room and locked the door.

"I wanted to give you something, privately." He gave me a book, my favorite book to be specific. It was entitled _Flying My Love Roses._ It was a romance novel, telling the story about a country girl who grew roses in her garden. Ever since she was eighteen, she would always pull out one rose, tie it to a balloon, and tie a card on the balloon string, hoping to find her true love. She eventually got a reply one day, when she was twenty. She travelled to his town, facing obstacles through and after the journey.

"This is amazing! I've been searching for this book through every bookstore, but it was no longer available."

"Well, look inside the book." Jerome told me. I opened the first page and I gasped. It was autographed by the author, which I must say is my favorite, and above the autograph, was a simple message.

_Will you go to the party with me?_

"YES!" I squealed, hugging him tightly. He kissed my forehead and let go of me.

"So, I guess I'll see you later, Jaffray?"

"Bye Jerome." I kissed him and left the room, going towards Nina's room.

Nina's POV

Who knows, but all the girls ended up in mine and Amber's room. We were discussing about everything that popped up into mind, including Sibuna, that is until Mara entered the room, grinning widely.

"Alright, since everyone is oddly cheerful today, and I think I know why, let's just tell each other how the boys asked you to be their dates." I exclaimed, smirking. By this point, all the girls were blushing, especially Patricia, she was blushing madly. Wow, never saw that one coming.

"Let's start with Patricia, since she's the one that's blushing the most." Amber squealed. Patricia blushed lightly, and we all laughed.

"You guys promise to not tell anyone?" Patricia asked.

"We promise!" All of us, excluding Patricia, exclaimed in unison.

"Well, so Joy and Mara knew about the necklace that-"

"What necklace? I want to see it!" Amber cut her off.

"I was getting to that Amber!" Patricia exclaimed, "As I said before I was rudely cut by Amber, Eddie gave me a necklace. No, wait. I'll just start from the beginning." So then Patricia explained everything, starting from the morning when she found the note, to the time when Eddie told her that he loved her for who she is, until the time where Eddie asked her to be his date. By the time Patricia finished, she was blushing, and Amber was squealing very loud!

"PATRICIA! WHO KNEW EDDIE WAS SUCH A ROMANTIC AND VERY SWEET! LIKE HIS NAME, THAT WAS VERY CUTE!" Amber squealed in Patricia's ears, rather loudly.

"Amber, SHUT IT!" Patricia screamed, "I don't any more people to know, alright? Just keep it down!"

"Fine.."

"Anyways, now, since we know how Amber and Joy got asked, let's see, ah, Mara?" I suggested.

"Well, Jerome got me a book, my favorite book, autographed by the author itself. He wrote inside it, asking me to go with him." Mara told us simply.

"Jerome,_the _Jerome Clarke, went to an author's meet and greet?!" Patricia asked, surprised.

"Patricia, that is what boyfriends do. They would do anything just to get what their girlfriends want." Amber stated.

"Anyway, how did Fabian asked you Nina?" Joy asked, smiling. Right then and there, I remembered. Fabian hasn't asked me yet. I looked down.

"Wait, don't tell me, he HASN'T!" Amber screamed.

"No, not yet.."

"THAT LITTLE-" Joy started, but I cut her off.

"Joy!"

"Sorry.."

"Anyways, maybe he will ask me later at din- I mean supper." I said.

"Oh yeah girls, how about if we go shopping tomorrow!" Amber squealed.

"Really Amber? We still have like 3 weeks." Patricia complained.

"Patricia, this is summer break, the designers are releasing the most colourful collections! The colors are very bright, especially their pink! And-"

"Alright Amber, I don't need your fashion lectures." Patricia groaned.

"Anyway, shopping?"

"I'm in. I need more lip gloss." I chimed.

"Sure, I'm in." Joy piped in.

"Same here." Mara said.

"Patricia?" Amber asked. Patricia groaned out loud. She has always hated shopping.

"Fine, only because you guys are coming." Patricia whined.

"YAY!" Amber squealed, and we all laughed. We spent the next few hours discussing about the talent show, and practicing our singing and dancing.

Dinner time finally came around, and Fabian STILL haven't asked me. What if he doesn't want to go with me? I kept pondering with that thought at my room, I didn't realize I was speaking my thoughts!

"Don't worry Nina, he'll ask you eventually." Amber comforted me.

"I hope you're right." I told her, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Alright, that has to be the longest chapter I have ever done during the whole story! It's a bad habit of mine, I can't seem to write endings. Anyway, review, review, review! I may upload the next chapter within a few days, seeing that it's already the holidays! YAY!**

**BYE! God bless you guys always! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A new chapter! **

Amber's POV

I woke up at 7.40 today, to remember, that we're going shopping today! Yay! I quickly went to the shower before the others woke up, because I need at least an hour to get my skin smooth and flawless. After the one-hour shower, I went back to my room, to find Nina fiddling with her tangled hair.

"Here Nina, let me help you!" I exclaimed as I took the brush from her hair and started pulling on her hair.

"Oww! Amber that hurts! Do it softly, please!" Nina screamed.

"You know what, just wash your hair. We'll fix it later."

"Thanks." Nina went out of our room, and I heard some bickering outside. I peeked out to see Nina behind Patricia who was banging on the door.

"Joy! You're only taking a shower, not pampering to a fashion show!" Patricia exclaimed.

"That's the point Patricia! Everyday is a fashion show!" Joy screamed from behind the door. Wow, Joy's starting to be like me. I quickly fixed my hair, before going down to breakfast. Jerome, Alfie, Mara and Mick are already on the table eating. We're having waffles! 30 minutes later, Joy and Nina came down. It seems like Patricia was the last one in. A few moments later, Fabian came in the room, and Nina seems to be ignoring him. Well, who could blame her? Fabian didn't ask her to the party. Fabian looked confused, but shrugged it off. 15 minutes later, Patricia came in the dining room.

"Hey, where's Eddie?" Patricia asked.

"Sleeping." Fabian answered. Patricia shrugged and sat down. We ate for about 30 minutes. I was finished first, followed by Nina, Patricia, Mara, and finally Joy. We went upstairs to prepare for our shopping spree. I took my outfits and went into the bathroom. It's a habit all the girls have, we change in the bathroom. I put on a dark green top, white skinny jeans, and nude colored lace up ankle boots. I wore silver skin scale earrings and my Paris necklace. I put my hair in a high ponytail. I took my white Gucci handbag and went out to Mara, Joy, and Patricia's room.

Nina's POV

I really hope Fabian asks me later. I purposely ignored him today. Anyways, today we're going shopping with Amber to buy the dresses for the party. After Amber finished, I took my outfit and went to the bathroom. I wore a coral-white draped tee, black leggings, and ivory flats. I wore heart stud earrings and my Eye of Horus locket which was safely tucked inside my clothes. I took my turquoise sling bag and went out of the bathroom. Joy rushed inside. I went to Mara, Joy, and Patricia's room, knowing that Amber was there as well.

Mara's POV

Amber went into the room while I was waiting for Nina to finish. Just as I was going to step out of the door, Joy already barged into the bathroom first. I huffed and went back into my room. Patricia decided to sleep a little more, complaining that it was too early. Nina went into the room just as I was sitting on the bed.

"How can Patricia sleep at a time like this! We're going shopping!" Amber exclaimed.

"Amber, it's normal. She hates shopping." I stated.

"We'll wake her up later." Nina said.

Joy's POV

After Nina finished, I decided to barge in before anyone uses the bathroom, knowing that Mara was also heading there. I quickly locked the door, and smirked. I put on a zigzag patterned tank top, a light pink pleated skirt, a dark purple cardigan, and white peep toe pumps. I wore my _Love _necklace that Mick gave me on our first month together. I took my Union Jack messenger bag and went outside, back to my room.

"I'm finished Mara!"

"Finally!" Mara groaned, while Nina, and Amber just laughed.

Mara's POV

After Joy finished, I quickly rushed inside the bathroom, bringing my outfit as well. I wore a tangerine strapless top with a pink heart-patterned cardigan, white ruffled skirt, and nude-colored wedges. I put on hoop earrings and a star necklace. I took my white Gucci leather handbag, and went back to my room, to see Patricia _still _asleep.

"Girls, what should we do about her?" I asked.

"How can this girl sleep through our commotion?" Joy asked, bewildered.

"She's a heavy sleeper, like Eddie. They're just so cute together!" Amber squealed.

"Yeah, no doubt. How long did it take for the two to get together? Joy?" Nina asked.

"Well, about 2 months or more? Who knows?" Joy stated.

"Anyway, we can't keep discussing about this. Amber, you haven't fixed our hair yet, and who knows how long Patricia will take!" I exclaimed.

"Easy as an apple pie, Trixie's like Eddie." Nina stated, taking her phone.

"How do you know about Eddie?" I asked.

"Fabian." She answered simply, before fiddling with her phone. Amber peeked over her shoulder.

"What are you going to do Neens?" Amber asked.

"Playing some classical music." She stated.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! Patricia clashes with Piper, remember? Patricia _hates _classical music. Same like Eddie. So, if Nina plays the music, she would wake up in an instant!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yep." She scrolled over her phone, before putting it near Patricia's ear. Just as Joy and Nina suspected, Patricia woke up in less than 5 seconds.

"Turn that _HORRIBLE _music OFF!" Patricia screamed. We all laughed at her reaction.

"Hurry up Patricia! Hurry! We're going in less than 2 hours and you're nowhere near ready!" Amber demanded.

"Alright, Amber! I'm going!" Patricia groaned, before taking her outfit and scrambling to the bathroom. We just chuckled at her.

Patricia's POV

Ugh, sometimes the girls are so annoying. Nina turned on that hideous music to the max just to wake me up. Can't they let me rest for a few more minutes? Anyways, I wore a white and black striped t-shirt with a leather vest, leather shorts, floral tights, and dark brown combat boots. I wore a silver swirl effect ring, black hoop earrings, and the locket Eddie gave me. I grabbed my black crossbody bag, and went back to my room. Joy, Amber, Mara and Nina were finished. Nina's hair was braided to the side, while Mara's hair was put in a half up half down style. Joy's hair was left the way it was. I went to my vanity and took out some hair extensions. I chose the pink and peach hair extensions, and clipped them to my hair. We were ready to go. Amber called for a cab, which arrived 15 minutes later. We hopped on, ready to go.

Eddie's POV

Alright then, the girls have left. So, now we can practice our special performance.

"Fabian, Mick. The girls left already." I told them.

"Alright mate, I'll call Jerome and Alfie." Fabian offered. I nodded. A few moments later, the boys were gathered in the living room.

"So, what songs?" Jerome asked.

"Well, I have a few. We can do One Direction's One Thing, Westlife's Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You, some Big Time Rush songs-" I was cut off by Mick.

"How do you actually know all this, Eddie?"

"My music-crazed sister." I stated simply. It was true, my sister back at the States, Katie, is crazy about music, especially boybands.

"Anyways," I continued, "Which?"

"Depends. You wanna dance or what?" Fabian asked.

"Well, if I say I was a dancer, does that change anything?"

"You're a DANCER?" Jerome asked, shocked.

"Only my family at the States and Patricia knows about it. Anyway, let's just dance. So, the song must be an upbeat one."

"So, Big Time Rush?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah, but which? They have like tons." Mick stated.

"Music Sounds Better With You?" Fabian suggested.

"How did you know that song?" I asked him, rather shocked.

"Hey, not my fault that my girlfriend is an American which is completely crazy about Big Time Rush!" Fabian exclaimed. We all laughed at his exclamation.

"Don't worry mate. You're not the only one. Joy is _addicted _to One Direction!" Mick stated. We all laughed some more before settling down.

"So, Music Sounds Better With You?" I confirmed. Everyone murmured 'yeah's and 'sure's.

"Alright then, it's settled! Let's practice!" I exclaimed. We stood up and practiced the singing. We also choreographed the moves. We were settled for this show!

Patricia's POV

In 30 minutes, we were already at the mall. Trust me, this mall is HUGE. Amber practically _dragged _us to her favorite store, _Time for Style!. _When we went inside, I can only say, Bright and Big. There were lamps hung up, and a big chandelier was in the center ceiling. Dresses were sorted in racks, and there were other sections for make up, jewelry, shoes, accessories, everything was there! There was even another section for hair and beauty. It was like a mall inside a mall.

"So, what kind of dresses should we look for?" I asked.

"Well, before, we chose casual glam, right?" Nina asked us. We all nodded at her.

"Well, Joy, Mara, and I have been discussing, and we sort of, modified the theme." Nina told us.

"What do you mean, modified?" Amber asked her.

"We're not alternating it too far. We just thought we could add a hint of royalty." Joy explained.

"What do you mean by royalty? Like meeting the Queen?" I asked.

"Too far. Just, a bit more of shine? We just thought, with casual glam, some would just show up with a nice blouse and jeans. It's possible. So, we add a bit of royal, so the girls could wear skirts instead of jeans. It won't affect the boys, well, maybe, yeah, it affects them. They have to wear tuxes." Joy explained, wide and clear.

"What do you actually call this theme?" Amber asked.

"We don't call it by anything. We just say it's casual glam with a hint of royalty." Mara said.

"Royal Glam in Casual?" Nina told us.

"Yeah, that works." I said.

"That means, you guys can wear any kinds of shoes. It's better if they are heels, but not too high. For the dresses, not too sparkly. Over the knees, or right at the knees work the best." Amber explained. We all nodded and went to separate sections.

After about who knows how long, we finally found our dresses. We each bought a pair of shoes - well, except Amber. She bought like 5 pairs – and went back. When we arrived, we went to our respective rooms. I was just going out of the bathroom when I heard a squeal, an Amber squeal to be exact.

Nina's POV

I climbed up the stairs bringing my shopping bags. I didn't buy a lot, only 3 shopping bags. Yeah, I guess that's still decent. I mean, come on, in a store that big? The minimum would be 5 bags. Anyway, I opened the room door, and froze. Right as I opened the door, a banner dropped from the top of the doorway, that said,

"Will you go to the party with me?" Fabian spoke behind me. I turned around, with a big grin on my face. I hugged him, tightly, and he kissed me, full on the lips. While we were kissing, Amber saw us, and squealed. We broke apart, blushing madly.

Perhaps this party could go well, now that I know that Fabian wanted to go with me after all.

**Ehh, bad ending. Sorry for not updating you guys! I didn't touch my laptop for days, due to my church's Christmas celebration. I had to practice, and right now, I'm having a sore throat and headache. I know I promised that I would finish before Christmas, but I can't. 2 more chaps.**

**Did you guys see the new promos? I saw it through youtube. Eddie and KT, Amber , Alfie, and Willow, the Sibuna promo. It was amazing, 'House of Anubis: The Reawakening'. Flawless.**

**R&R! I hope to update soon! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
